Over years, the consumer electronics industry has made several attempts to synchronize audio and video being communicated between and emitted from multiple media devices to enhance user (e.g., listeners, viewers, etc.) experience and pleasure. Typically, each device in the chain of audio/video creation and transmission has an audio/video synchronization mechanism, from recording through editing, transmission, reception, and up to the final rendering of the audio and video. However, these attempts have failed to effectively deal with certain issues and/or take into account various limitations relating to audio/video synchronization when audio and video are rendered by independent devices, particularly because of the variable delay imparted by the display device (typically a television). For example, one conventional technique used in home theater is to allow user-adjustable audio delay settings in an amplifier or speaker device, which adjust audio delay until the audio is synchronized with the video output by the video display device. However, this technique is not only inefficient and laborious (requiring adjustment “by eye”), but also ineffective because the variable nature of television latency causes miscalibration and currently no effective synchronization mechanism exists between the separate audio and video rendering devices.